


You Need Your Rest

by Wired_Prophet



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wired_Prophet/pseuds/Wired_Prophet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A4-D is a jackass. A caring, nagging, jackass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Need Your Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my bro. We're in this gay droid hell together.
> 
> P.S. Sorry it's short, tried my best, I swear.

"Master, it's been fifty-two hours! You can't just avoid sleep forever."

 

Grievous rolled his eyes, trying to ignore his doctor's nagging. Why he even put up with A4's attitude was beyond him at this point.

 

"I can go at least fifteen more, _doctor_. Do stop with your incessant fretting.”

 

A4-D made a scoffing noise. “You leave for your next invasion in ten hours, master. I would like you to at least be _awake_ when you get your limbs chopped off.”

 

The cyborg grunted and continued to fight his practice droids and a few moving targets. A4-D watched on. Whether he was waiting for a response or assessing his performance, Grievous couldn’t tell. In the few seconds he wasn’t paying attention, one of the practice droids had gotten a jab into his side. He scowled before slicing the droid in two.

 

“Hm, you’re getting a little sloppy, Grievous.” A4-D said.

 

“A4-” His master began.

 

“Maybe if you got some sleep you would do better.”

 

Grievous groaned. He quickly cut through the rest of the targets and droids. “Fine, would 6 hours of sleep suffice for you?”

 

“Good enough, I suppose. I’ll have your chamber ready.” A4-D scuffled off, his medical equipment clanking away.

 

Grievous continued to wonder why he kept that droid around.

 

-

 

 _This_ was why he kept A4-D around. He took a deep sigh of relief, his lungs somewhat clearer now that they no longer had to support extra activity. Grievous hadn’t even realized how tired he was. His brain was already fading away into a peaceful sleep, minutes after laying down. A4-D had also been rambling about chores for a while.

 

“...I’ve also fed Gor, so he shouldn’t be making any noise for a while.” He said, placing the last piece of Grievous’ outer armor away. “Anything else you’ll be needing, Master?”

 

“No.”

 

A4-D closed the armor case and began to shuffle away again.

 

“Thank you.”

 

A4-D looked back at the general. Whether he was looking affectionately or without emotion, Grievous couldn’t tell. A4-D turned away again.

  
  
“Goodnight, Grievous.” The chamber door shut.


End file.
